Soul Reaper
by g3nesis1
Summary: [Before last episode] Amon and Robin are on the hunt for a very powerful witch: one that steals and lives off people's souls. When Robin is almost killed by this witch, what lasting effects will it have on her and the people around her? [COMPLETE]
1. The Incident

Robin walked along the sidewalk of the darkened alleyway quietly. Her head was down and her eyes were full of sorrow. She looked up to the moon. Why did it have to be like this?

She would always fight for what she thought was right. But the problem was, she didn't know what was right anymore. She sighed heavily. They were now on pursuit of a very powerful witch who was killing random people the night before. No matter how much she wanted the world to change, it never would.

This night was the worst of all, she thought. Halloween night. That was when all the freaks came out to play. This night actually scared her in some aspects. The evil, she just couldn't imagine it.

Amon was somewhere near, keeping an eye on her and looking for the witch as well. She sighed and turned her head to the darkened alleyway. She seen some movement and her heart quickened. Was this the witch, or was it just some rat looking for food?

She stopped and turned towards it, narrowing her eyes. She tilted her head and took a step towards the darkness, the glasses sliding down the bridge of her nose. She walked along the wet alleyway floor. Something was wrong.. Terribly wrong. She could feel it, in the deep pit of her stomach. "Amon!" She yelled as she was thrown against the brick wall.

She threw herself up, hearing laughter from every corner. "Where are you?" She yelled. Her eyes burned with the flames and she looked towards one of the dumpsters, which immediately burst into flames. The laughter continued, getting louder and louder; closer and closer.

"I see you.." Its voice was almost like a child's. Innocent and yet, sadistic. "Trick or treat. Smell my feet, Give me something good to eat!" It sang, flying around her.

Her eyes widened as she saw the figure. He was drenched in black and his eyes were burning red. "I want to play!" He yelled.

She tried to move but, she was frozen. It was times like these when she hated not being able to use Orbo. She tried to scream out for Amon once again, but it was no use.

The figure stepped closer, letting her see more of his figure. His complexion was pale, and his face was slim. He looked like he was just skin and bones, the skin hanging off his cheek bones. He stepped towards her and placed his cold hand on her cheek. "Oh yes.. Such a delectable taste…" He licked his lips, sniffing her scent. "You will taste great.." He put his hands to her cheeks and closed his eyes, putting his lips to hers.

She couldn't move, she tried to scream.. To use her craft, anything! But, it was all frozen. She closed her eyes, tightening them as he kissed her. She immediately felt weaker. She opened her eyes to see a bright blue aura seeping from her lips, into his. …Her soul. She was slowly dying and there was nothing she could do.

Amon snapped his head up, hearing her scream. "Shit." He said, jumping from his perch and running over to the alleyway. He pulled out the .9mm and flashlight. "Robin?" He called out for her, but there was no answer. "…Robin?" He rushed into the darkness. He, too, could feel something odd. He ran faster and faster until the darkness until he suddenly stopped. He almost dropped the gun seeing the witch drain Robin of her life force. He growled and pulled the gun up.

The witch was too busy with draining her that he didn't even see him from behind. He flinched when four orbo-filled bullets hit his back. The blue aura disappeared as he left go of her and the both of them fell to the ground.

Amon rushed over to her side and picked her head up into his lap. He frowned seeing her pale complexion. "Robin?" He whispered, putting his hand to her cheek. He slid two fingers to her carotid and gave a sigh of relief. "..Thank God." He said. She was still alive, but barely. He picked her up into his arms and rushed over to the car, setting her down in the passenger side door. "..Just hold on, Robin. Hold on a little longer." He said, throwing the keys into the ignition and rushing towards the hospital.


	2. Bouquets

Amon stayed by her side, watching her chest move up and down every second. In that moment, that he looked away from her.. It had happened. Why couldn't he protect her? He mentally cursed at himself, tightening his grip on her pale hand. He looked up from Robin and to Sakaki, who was on the other side of the bed.

His dark hair covered his face and he, too, was looking at Robin with great concern. Dojima was in the chair across from the bed, playing with her hair. Amon sighed and looked back to Robin.

Her grip tightened before she let go. She moaned slightly, tossing her head to the side. She opened her eyes slowly, the light piercing her vision. "A-Amon?" She whispered, seeing a figure in front of her.

Amon gave a small smile and put his hand on her cheek. "Robin."

She smiled weakly as he brushed the strands of chestnut hair from her face. Her cheeks were so cold and pale. He was glad she was awake, but he was still concerned. He was pushed out of the way by Dojima.

"Robin? Robin?" She asked, looking into her eyes. "Are you awake, now?"

Robin chuckled, slowly pushing herself up to sit up in the bed. "..Yes, I am fine. Thank you.." She smiled as Dojima hugged her tightly.

Amon sunk back and stood in the doorway, looking upon all of them. Karasuma came up behind him. "..Is she awake?" She asked, looking to his back.

"Yes." Was all he answered.

Sakaki smiled to her and handed her a bouquet of flowers. Robin placed them on her lap and smiled. "Thank you."

"Their from the Chief." He said, patting her head. "I'm glad you woke up! You had us all worried there for a moment." He chuckled.

"Oh, I am quite sorry about that." Her cheeks flustered with embarrassment. She closed her eyes for a moment. Last nights events were blurry in her mind. She could barely remember any of it.

Sakaki smiled. "Oh, it's alright. We're just glad you're okay."

Robin smiled and looked over to Amon and Karasuma. They both smiled back. "When is she coming back?" Miho asked.

"I don't know. It may be tonight." He shrugged and turned around to face her, his head drooping from his shoulders.

Miho looked to him. "..Amon." She said, seeing his sorrows. "It was not your fault." She stepped towards him, hesitant to wrap her arms around him. "..It's not-."

She was cut off by his eyes. "..Don't say that." He said. "If I would have kept an eye on her, this wouldn't of happened." He growled.

Miho sighed. "You can't keep an eye on her all the time.. Now, can you?"

Amon kept his head down. He knew she was right. But, he also felt like he could of done something more to prevent it.

"I'm happy that you got there when you did.. Or she would of-." She cut herself off then. She didn't even want to think of such a thing. She stepped into the hospital room with another bouquet of flowers. "Here you go, Robin." She smiled, handing it to her.

"Thank you, Miho." Robin smiled back, and put her nose to the flowers. They smelled so beautiful. She was happy that they were all here, but something seemed… Different. And right now, she couldn't quite pin-point it.

Karasuma was in the corridor of the hospital. "Robin!" She knocked on the door. "Come on! What's taking you so long!" She asked, looking at her watch which blinked 8:26. They were late for the briefing. "Come on, Robin."

"I'll be right out." Robin yelled back, pulling her hair up. She was a bit lethargic today.. Sluggish movements and weak. She could barely stand straight. But, she was determined to help out tonight. She didn't want to stay in bed and do nothing. She hated that. She finally pulled her hair up and went over to the door.

She gasped, seeing an image fly over her eyes. She backed away from the door and closed her eyes. _It's not real.._ She said to herself. _It's not real._ She reopened her eyes and took a breath. It was gone, now. She gathered herself and reached for the door knob again, turning it and smiling to a more than impatient Karasuma.

"Finally!" She laughed and pushed herself from the wall.

"I'm sorry, Miho. I'm just being a little slow right now." Robin said.

"It's okay, it's okay. Let's just hurry, now. Shall we?" Karasuma laughed and pulled the keys from her jacket pocket. "Come on, now." She said, laying a hand on Robin's shoulder.

She could tell there was something wrong, but.. She really didn't know how bad things were. None of them did. She figured that it was just the after effect from last nights events: feeling worthless for not being able to take care of one witch. She's felt the same before, she had felt it way too many times to count.

Robin looked down to the floor beneath her feet and sighed. "It's okay, Robin. I know the feeling." Karasuma said, running her hand up and down Robin's back for comfort.

Robin looked up and forced a smile. She didn't want to tell them, she didn't know how.. Or, if they would believe her. They would think that if the witch was at the Factory, that they wouldn't be able to hurt anyone.. But, they were terribly wrong.


	3. Nightmares Awakening

Chapter Three: Nightmares Awakening

Robin sighed, keeping her head down on the drive to head quarters. She held her hands in her lap. She bit her lip, covering one with the other trying to hide that her fingers were shaking. What was that back at the hospital? Was she hallucinating? Maybe she was just tired. But, she'd been resting for hours. She just couldn't understand it.

Karasuma looked over to her and frowned. "Are you alright, Robin?" She asked.

Robin turned to her and forced a smile. "Yes, I'm alright."

Karasuma turned her attention back to the interstate. "Maybe it would be best if you didn't come on this mission."

Robin's eyes fluttered. "What? I have to go. I won't allow you and Amon to be out there alone!"

Karasuma sighed. "I am sure we can handle one night without you." She looked back over to her. "We'll be fine." Robin shook her head and looked out the window. "I'll ask Amon.. But, I think it would be best."

_I don't want to be alone…_ Robin thought to herself, closing her eyes to keep the tears from showing. _I'm scared._ She opened her eyes slowly, watching the world pass her by. She looked up to the sky, seeing the dark clouds slowly make their way across the midnight moon. She stayed silent, watching the raindrops fall upon the window, blurring her vision to the outside world.

It was like a dream. For the first time in her life, she was really scared. Scared of the coming future. What would happen? Would these hallucinations continue? Or was she just being stupid? She let out a small breath and leaned back in the chair, letting her head lay on the soft fabric of the seat.

She looked over to Karasuma, who was suddenly quiet. What would happen if she told them? Would they think she went insane? Would they even believe her? She diverted her eyes away. She could tell that Karasuma noticed her staring at her. _…They wouldn't believe me._ She thought.

A few minutes later, they were at head quarters and they were both silent. Robin's eyes seemed even more exhausted than before. She pushed the door open and stepped out into the raining night. The only sound that echoed to her ears were the drops upon the cement. It was so peaceful, but she didn't seem at ease.

Karasuma followed her into the building, her hands in her pockets. She looked at Robin from behind. She could tell there was something major bothering her. But, it looked like she didn't want to talk about it. So she wouldn't force her.

Amon looked up from the computer screen to Robin. "Are you alright?" He asked with a concerned tone. Just looking at her sorrowed expression made him wince. He hated seeing her in pain.

Robin looked up from the floor and faked a smile. "Yes, yes, yes! I'm fine! I feel way better." She chuckled and sat down in the chair beside Michael.

"Hello, Robin." Michael smiled. "I'm glad you're feeling better."

"Thank you, Michael." She smiled, looking over to Sakaki and Dojima.

Karasuma looked to Amon with the worried frown that she'd been wearing since Halloween night. Amon noticed. He pushed himself up from the chair and walked into the briefing room with Karasuma. Robin watched. She sighed heavily and closed her eyes.

"I don't think she's ready for this mission tonight. Not right after she almost got killed." Karasuma said, looking at the information of the mission in front of her. "I don't think it's a good idea."

Amon nodded. "I'm sure she can take care of herself."

"I don't believe so!" Karasuma snapped back.

Amon's eyes narrowed. "She's 15, Miho. She's not a little girl anymore." He looked back to the screen, looking at the face of the newest witch.

"She was almost killed last night! At least give her a little bit more rest!"

Amon sighed. He was tired of listening to Miho's whining. "Alright! Alright, already!" He growled quietly and put his hand to his temple.

"Thank You, Amon." She said. She looked down to the screen and sighed. "She won't like it very much, though. She doesn't want us going out alone."

Amon ignored her for the time being as Michael, Dojima, Sakaki, and Robin came in. He looked over their faces and sighed.

"The media, unfortunately, got a hold of this case, before we even knew about it." Michael said after they all sat down. "A local Law officer was found dead in his home. There we no marks on him, what so ever. Witnesses say that there was a woman that came to his apartment right before he was found dead. We have identified that woman as Naomi Xanagi." Her face popped up on the screen in front of everyone. "The coroner said that he died of massive trauma, but could find none to his head or upper body. She's definitely a witch."

Amon looked over to her. "Was she in the STNJ database?"

Michael shook his head. "She was a seed. Her powers have just awakened."

Miho sighed. "And, she's already starting to kill."

Robin was half listening to what they were saying. She was spacing off into her own little world, thinking about the images in her head. Would they ever go away?

"Robin…" Amon said, looking over to her. "Robin."

She snapped her head up. "Huh?" She looked around. "Oh, um.. Yes?" She knew what was coming.

"You won't be going on this mission. You need to rest from last nights incident."

"I'm fine!" She told him. "Really! I can do this."

Amon shook his head. She was being stubborn. "You're staying here."

She looked over to Miho. "At least let me come with you. I'll stay in the car. I will not get out, unless it is necessary. Please, Amon?"

Amon sighed and lowered his head. He didn't have the time, nor the patience to deal with these two women's rants. "..Fine. You can come with us. But, you will be staying in the car. You will not have any participation in this hunt. Understand?"

She lowered her head. "…Yes." She said, reluctantly.

Amon nodded and pushed himself up from the chair and walked out, leaving the rest of them in silence.

Robin kept her head down as she did the same. Why couldn't Miho just stop worrying so much? She wasn't a child. She wrapped her arms around herself and sat in the back passenger side seat.

Karasuma got in the front seat along with Amon and Sakaki pulled himself into the backseat with her. He smiled over to her, placing his hands in his jacket pockets. It was cold weather to them, but she could feel nothing.

Amon stepped out of the car after reloading the .9mm with orbo bullets. Miho and Sakaki did the same, leaving Robin alone in the car. She looked up, watching them spread out around the area. She clenched her fists and closed her eyes. Maybe she should of stayed at H.Q. She didn't want to be alone, but here she was… Alone. It was basically the same there as well. Chief left and only Michael was there. But, he would most likely be listening to his music. He gave no attention to her.

She tried to keep her mind off of the images in her head. If she didn't think about them, she wouldn't be bothered by them.. Right? She leaned back and rested her head on the seat. Her hands were wrapped around the glasses that Amon had given her.

_Amon, Amon.. Amon… _She kept thinking. He was all she wanted to think about. Nothing else.. Even though those bad things just crept right back in.

She opened her eyes slowly, looking out from the window. She jumped seeing something rush across the window. She rubbed her eyes, they were fading out of focus. "Trick or Treat.. Smell my feet, give me something good to eat!"

That voice… No, it couldn't be. No. She closed her eyes. _It's not real. It's just a dream. It's just a dream! Wake up! Wake up!_ She yelled to herself. She screamed when she heard his voice again. Over and over it echoed in her ears. "You'll taste great!" It came again.

It seemed like he was in the car with her. Her eyes widened. Her heart was pounding against the inside of her chest. She pushed the car door open and fell to the wet ground, scratching up her hands slightly. And, there it came again, behind her this time.

She snapped her head around and pushed herself up from the ground. The rain was pounding her face making her hair cling to her cheeks. Tears and raindrops ran down her cheeks. "Amon…!" She called out, hoping he'd hear her.

She screamed again, being thrown against the car and her head being pulled back. "No.." She said. "..It's only a dream." She whispered.

He pushed his body against hers, letting his hands roam her wet, slim body. He threw her around and pushed his pelvis into hers. "..Oh yes.. You will taste great."

Tears ran from her eyes as she tightened them shut. The pressure on her body was gone.. Disappeared into nothing. She opened her eyes, to just see the lightning flash across the dark night sky. The car door was still open and she was against the trunk. Her body hurt, ached.. In every part of her body, it throbbed without end. She dropped to the ground, sobbing silently.

It was all just a dream. It had to be. But, it seemed so real. What was happening to her?


	4. Missing

Sakaki and Miho were just behind the corner and Amon was watching the witch, down below. He wrapped his hands around the butt of the gun, his finger quivering to pull that trigger. He let out a small breath and jumped, hearing his name being screamed out into the night.

He looked down to the witch. "Shit." She was running now. "Dammit!" He jumped down from the roof of the building and pulled the gun up to eye level, shooting the witch in the back. He closed his eyes as she dropped to the ground, right in front of Sakaki and Miho.

"..That was Robin." Miho said, her eyes widening as she ran past Sakaki and Amon. Her heart was pounding… Many thoughts were racing through her head. What if there was another witch? What if she was hurt? What if…? What if..?

Amon and Sakaki were following not too far behind, similar thoughts in their mind. Miho gasped as she approached the car. She looked around, not seeing Robin but a few drops of blood on the trunk of the car and the door open. She looked around. "Robin?" She called. "Robin?" She screamed.

Amon closed his eyes; pain was visible on his face. Something had happened to her, and again, he wasn't here to protect her. It couldn't have been the same witch from before. He was in Factory. He threw himself into the car and threw it into gear, letting Miho and Sakaki get in before he drove off with haste.

"Where could she be?" Miho asked, desperation and fear rising up through her throat.

"I don't know.." He said, turning the wheel hard, letting the car fly onto the streets. His eyes scanned the people that were racing by. She had to be here. Somewhere.. She had to be. He hated himself.. He had failed her twice now.. Twice. His fingers gripped the steering wheel tightly with his knuckles growing white.

Miho looked over to him. "..We'll find her." She said. "We'll find her.."

Tears were racing down her cheeks as she ran through the alleyway. Her body was wet and throbbing. It seemed as if each time her heart beat, a wave of pain flew through her. Every time she drew a breath, a wave of pain flew through her. The black dress clung to her and it was so heavy when it was wet. She could still hear that voice in her head, over and over again. She couldn't deal with it anymore. It was like he was around her, surrounding her taking her soul away again. She couldn't escape him, she would never be able to.

"Trick or treat… Smell my feet, give me something good to eat!" It played like a broken record in her head, the voice.. The tone getting louder and louder, echoing.. Echoing…

"Leave me alone!" She yelled out, covering her ears still running. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed.

She hit the floor with a thump after hitting someone in her way. She closed her eyes. She didn't want to look up. She knew who it was. "..Leave.. me alone."

The dark figure just laughed, his eyes burning brightly. "Please.." She said, tightening her eyes shut and pulling her knees to her chest. She rocked back and forth, holding herself tightly. "Please, God."

The figures laughter just echoed in her head until it faded away. It was a dream.. Just like the one from before. It seemed so real! But, it couldn't happen. Could it? She continued to rock back and forth, sobbing as silently as she could. She didn't want him to come back.. No, never come back.

Amon sighed, driving into the HQ garage. His eyes were weld up with tears, but he hid it well. He stayed silent, leaning back into the driver's seat. "...What are we going to do now? We couldn't find her. She's out there somewhere.. Alone." _Its my fault,_ he thought. He threw the car door open and slammed it shut walking back into the HQ.

Karasuma looked back to Sakaki with a worried stare. She said nothing for a few moments, until she heard the other door slam. "…I don't know what to do, Sakaki. She's gone.. She couldn't have gotten far."

Sakaki shook his head. "..I don't know either." He sighed heavily and opened the car door. "..I'll go check at the hospitals. You go check at the train stations, bus stations.. Things like that. I don't know if she just wanted to get away, or if.. Or if.." He gulped. "Or, if something happened to her." He looked away from Miho. God, he hoped nothing happened.. Not again. They wouldn't be able to survive if anything happened to her. He got out of the car slowly. Especially, Amon.

He walked over to his bike and pulled on the helmet. "..Do it quickly. I don't think Amon can handle another hour without knowing where she is. I know what he thinks," he paused. "…I think the same way." He turned the key to the ignition and backed out of the garage. "..Hurry, Miho." He said, pulling up his legs and racing off into the rainy night.

Miho nodded and grabbed her keys from her pocket. She raced into her car and turned the ignition. Sakaki was right about one thing for sure. ..Amon wouldn't be able to cope if anything happened to Robin. She knew that for a fact. Her tires screeched as the car jumped from park and out of the garage as well.


	5. Nightmare

Robin had faded off into unconsciousness, her body fragile and frail in the fetal position in the dark, rainy alleyway. The only light visible was the flickering street light at the end of the alleyway.

_She let out a small breath, opening her eyes. She pushed herself up, her chestnut hair falling into her face. She was no longer in the alleyway. She was in a bedroom, laying on the bed. The moon was shining in through the open window. Her clothes were dry, and it seemed peaceful. But, for some reason.. Her soul, her heart was not at ease. It seemed… Different. Odd. _

_She ran over to the door and tried to pull it open, but it was locked from the outside. Now, she knew that this wasn't good.. Her heart pounded. "Let me out! Let me out!" She cried, trying to pull it open. She backed away for a moment and lowered her head, letting her hair fall into her face. Her eyes flashed with fire, but she was stopped.. Her body was frozen, she could barely even breath._

_There is was again. His laughter, his voice.. Everything. His scent, the feeling creeping up her spine. No, she thought. No! Leave me alone!_

_"You're not going anywhere.. I'm going to have.. fun with you." She was turned around to face him. His dark hair sheltered his face and bright eyes. He raced towards her and threw her to the bed with a cackle. _

_"No!" She said again, knowing what he was going to do. "..NO!" She screamed, still trying to move. It was like her arms were being sawed off with a rusty knife. "NO!" She screamed again, but it was muffled by his hand covering her mouth._

_That insane grin was on his cheeks as his razor-like nails tore the black dress open to expose her slim, pale shaking body. Tears were racing down her cheeks and her heart was pounding against the inside of her chest, making her body jolt each second. He laughed wildly, smelling her fear.. Hearing her heartbeat, feeling it as he slid his hands between her breasts and up her neck. "You…" He paused. "Will taste great."_

_She closed her eyes as tears made their way down the side of her face. She thought she was going to die, the pain.. The hurt. The fear._

_She winced as he pressed his body against hers, harder and harder until she couldn't breathe. His hand were pinning hers above her head and his other at the zipper of his pants. She knew what was going to happen.. She knew._

_His laughter echoed in her ears as she heard the zipper fall and his pants slid down, dropping to the floor beside the bed. She couldn't fight anymore.. She tried so hard only to have the pain steal away her strength. She lay still on the bed, tears still rushing down._

_She closed her eyes as he thrust into her, panting. Her body moved up and down on the bed each time. She could feel no more. His hands were digging into her wrists, making them bleed. "Oh yes.." He said. "Oh yeah.. Oh yeah…"_

_She closed her eyes, hearing her heartbeat slowly fade. She let out a small breath, her complexion turning pale. Her head fell to the left, her body quickly turning cold.. She was dead._

_Dead._

Robin's eyes shot open as she screamed loudly. It was still night.. It had finally stopped raining, but the tears still fell. Her heart was pounding throughout her body, she could feel him.. Inside of her still, his touch made her feel dirty.. She hated it. She hated this life. Everything about it. She pushed herself up and screamed as her body racked with pain. "He-help me.." She whispered, walking through the alleyway. She could see people walking by. "He-help me… P-please." She dropped to the ground, in front of a few people. She could hear their gasps and screams. She looked up weakly. "H-help me…" Her head dropped, closing her eyes from all the pain.

Sakaki was driving along the city streets were the hunt had been. Anger was racing through him. What had happened..? Where was she? What if something happened to her? He'd kill if something like that did.

His attention was taken by a screaming crowd along the sidewalk. His eyes widened and he pulled up, parking the bike and walking over to them. "What happened?" He asked a few people, making his way through the crowd. "What's wrong?"

"Call an ambulance!" A man yelled out that was right beside him. "I don't think she's breathing!"

Sakaki almost fell himself, seeing Robin on the ground in front of him. He raced up to her, pulling her onto his lap. The man was right.. She was barely breathing. She was so cold. Tears ran down Sakaki's cheeks. "Robin.." He yelled. "Wake up! Wake up!" He patted her cheek. "Please?" He could hear the siren of the ambulance in the distance. He laid her down carefully and put his fingers to her neck.. Her pulse was weak, barely there. "..No." He said, bending down and holding her tightly. "..Wake up, Robin."

Robin slowly opened her eyes, hearing another familiar voice. She was scared, but she couldn't move. "..Leave.. me.. alone.." She whispered, her eyes going back into her head once again.

Sakaki was thrown to the side by the paramedics as they placed an oxygen mask over her face and pulled her onto the stretcher. He stayed back, watching the medical van race off for the hospital. His eyes were blank, his body shaking.. "R-Robin." He whispered.


	6. Hospital

Amon's eyes widened and he dropped the cell phone. Dojima looked over to him with a concerned stare. "…Amon?" This caught the attention of Michael as well. "What's wrong?"

Amon said nothing.. Just stayed there for a moment before rushing out of the seat, throwing his coat over his shoulders. Dojima looked to Michael and then followed after. "..Is it Robin?" His eyes answered her question. She just barely got into the car before he rushed off to the hospital.

Karasuma and Sakaki were in the family room, waiting for the doctor to come out and tell them Robin's condition. Sakaki was standing up against the wall, looking out the window. Rain was falling, crashing down from the dark night.. A night of sorrow for sure. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to hold in his emotions. Karasuma looked over to him, her own eyes teary. What had happened to her? It couldn't of been the bastard from before…? Could it?

She jumped hearing a commotion, rushed footsteps racing towards them. She looked up seeing Amon. His face was long and dark, Dojima's was full of nothing but confusion and worry.

"Where is she?" Was all Amon asked. He turned seeing the doctor coming up to them, a sorrowed look on his face. "How is Robin? Is she okay?" His speech was fast and rapid.

The doctor looked into his eyes and paused for a moment, hesitant to say what he was going to say.

"What's wrong with her?" Karasuma tried to pull Amon back, but he threw her away. "What's wrong with Robin?" He asked again.

"There was.." He paused again, having to look away from Amon's eyes. "..There was intensive bruising on her inner thighs.. Actually, all over her body. One of her ribs were broken and she has a concussion."

"W-what do you mean… On her inner thighs?" His eyes widened. "..She was raped?"

"I cannot find any solid evidence, sir." He took a deep breath. "..But, she is awake.." He looked over to the others. "And she did request to see you…" His eyes narrowed. "Amon."

Amon clenched his fists. Who would do this? Why would they do this? Who ever did.. Would die. He looked up and nodded. "Where is she?"

"Room 163R." Amon nodded and walked passed the doctor, afraid of what he might see. He gulped loudly and walked into the room slowly, seeing Robin with her eyes closed on the bed hooked to a respirator. Tears fell from his eyes almost immediately. He walked over to her and placed a cold hand on her hot cheek.

Robin slowly opened her eyes, barely able to keep her eyelids up. "I-I'm sorry…" She whispered, the clear plastic of the oxygen mask getting fogged.

Amon shook his head. "..There is nothing to be sorry about." He kissed her forehead gently, moving the chestnut brown hair from her face. He looked down into her emerald eyes, letting a tear from his cheek fall. He paused for a moment and slid his hand to hers, holding it tightly. He kept running over in his head what the doctor had told him.

Robin slowly raised her other hand to meet his cheek. She was weak, but she managed. "A-Amon.." She whispered.

Amon smiled slightly. "Robin.." His voice cracked slightly. "..Who did this to you? Who? Just tell me.. Nothing will happen to you, ever again." He kissed her fingers. "Who?"

Her eyes teared. "..Yo-you won't believe me." Her eyes got big. "He won't stop.. He will never stop.. Un-until I give in. He won't stop." Tears ran from her eyes. "I can't stop him. I was frozen.. I can't hurt him.. He won't let me. He'll never stop.." She let her head fall to the left away from Amon.

"Just tell me.. Please?" He laid beside her, wrapping his arms around her. "It's okay. Everything will be okay. I promise." He whispered in her ear.

"You w-won't believe me." She cried, trying to hide her face. "..It was him… It was the… It was him." She cried into his chest. "I can't take it anymore, Amon. He's everywhere.. He's in my mind.. In my dreams." She said. "..He hurt me." She whispered. "God hates me.. I have the curse. That is why God hates me."

"God doesn't hate you." Amon said, plainly. "He loves you.." He gave a long pause. "Just like me.." He whispered, barely hearable. He lifted her cheek softly and looked down into her eyes. "I love you, Robin." He kissed her forehead.

He stayed silent for a few minutes.. He? ..Who was he? He thought.. No.. It couldn't be. He was at Factory! It couldn't be. How? He closed his eyes, remembering Halloween night. He wiped the tears from his eyes. "He won't hurt you anymore, Robin. He will never hurt you again.."

Karasuma was standing in the doorway, listening.. Listening to everything. She wanted to scream; she wanted to cry.. Anything. It was just too painful to see Robin like this. She laid her head on her chest. As Sakaki came up beside her, she wrapped her arms around him.. Crying into his chest.

Sakaki, though very surprised, held her tightly. "It's okay, Miho. She'll be alright now.. She'll be okay." He pet her head and looked over to Robin and Amon.


	7. New Plan

Robin had fallen asleep in his arms. Her fragile body had stopped shaking, finally. Amon moved some of her hair away from her pale face and gave a small smile. She looked so peaceful.

He kissed her forehead and pulled herself from the bed slowly, not to wake her. He stood beside it for a moment, pulling the covers over her. "He won't hurt you anymore, Robin. I promise." He whispered and turned around.

His eyes were filled with something strange. Filled with a pure hatred, and an unrelenting sorrow that would never end. Not until he got the bastard that did this, not until she was safe again.

Amon slowly walked over to Sakaki, Miho, and Doujima whom all had the sign of worry on their faces. Miho looked up and ran over to him. "..Is she alright?"

Amon nodded. "Yes, she's sleeping."

"What happened?" Her eyes were trembling with tears.

"…" Amon couldn't speak for a moment. "We're going to Factory."

Her eyes widened. No, it couldn't be.. No way! "But, but why?" She asked, putting her hands out in front of Amon so he could not leave.

He turned to her, his eyes almost glowing like fire. "Because **he** hurt her. And **he** will pay. I guess it seems that our old habits of using Orbo is a waste. If witches such as him can destroy peoples lives will still in Factory, we have no choice but to terminate the problem." He turned back, his eyes focusing on the doorway. "..Now if your going to come with me, then.. Good. If not, stay here, watch over Robin, and get the hell out of my way."

He gave her a slight push and started walking towards the exit. All three of them stared at him with confusion. "…Amon." Miho whispered.

Sakaki looked to him and clenched his fist. "..That bastard." He said, pushing himself up from the chair and following after him. He turned back to face Miho and Doujima. "..Watch her. Call us if she wakes up again or if anything is wrong." They nodded. "..We'll be back."

Sakaki started running to follow Amon. He jumped onto his bike and revved it up quickly. He nodded to Amon and drove off into the night.

Amon sat in the driver's seat of the car before starting it for a moment. "Michael," he said into the cell phone. "..We're going to Factory. I'll explain later."

"Alright," was all Michael said. He knew that Amon wasn't the talkative type in a situation as this.

Amon tossed the cell phone to the side and threw his foot to the gas petal. The car raced off, the back end fish-tailing a bit before straightening up. All he could hear was her words in his head. _"I can't stop him. I was frozen.. I can't hurt him! He won't let me. He'll never stop."_ His grip tightened on the steering wheel. _It was the… It was him. I can't take it anymore, Amon. He's in my mind… In my dreams. He hurt me… He hurt me.."_ He turned sharply.

"That son-of-a-bitch." He growled, pushing the car to the limit of its abilities. It wouldn't be that long until he reached Factory. He didn't really know what was going to happen, or what he was going to do with him. He hoped Zaizen would understand, maybe even… No, he wouldn't. He would have to do this by himself. Zaizen was a bastard anyway. He hated him with everything he had.. If he angered him by killing this fucker, it wouldn't be any problem with him.


	8. Factory

Amon drove as fast as he possibly could; Robin's words still implanted in his head. "God doesn't abandon anyone…" He whispered to himself as he made another sharp turn. He could see Sakaki pretty far ahead of him. This would be taken care of now.. That bastard had to die; he had to. Orbo wasn't going to work anymore if witches such as him could remain wandering the thoughts and minds of their living victims. He had to be stopped.

He looked over to the .9 mm in the seat beside him. The bullets were just aching to be used.. And he was aching to use them. His fingers gripped around the steering wheel as he put the gas petal to the floor.

The black car shot around traffic and quickly caught up with Sakaki. He looked over to him with those hard, angry eyes and nodded.

It wasn't long until they were in front of Factory. Amon screeched to a stop, as did Sakaki. Amon grabbed the gun and the ammo, stuffing a clip into it. He looked over to Sakaki and walked inside.

The corridors were dark and empty. He looked around for a few moments, wondering where they kept the witches. His fists tightened as he came to the door of Zaizen's office.

Sakaki took a deep breath. "What do you think he'll say?"

Amon looked to him. "Does it really matter? This witch is going to die tonight, whether he gives us permission or not."

Sakaki quickly looked away. He could not only see the anger in his eyes, but he could feel it.. And it wasn't a pleasant feeling. He took another deep breath as Amon stepped inside before him.

Zaizen looked up with a surprised smirk. "I would of never suspected you to visit me.." He gave an unshared chuckle.

Amon did nothing, just stood waiting… Sakaki looked to Zaizen, doing the same.

"What have you came here for, Amon?" He asked finally, after a brief period of silence.

"Where is the witch that hurt Robin located?" Sakaki yelled, saying it before Amon even had a chance.

Zaizen looked surprised. "He is being taken care of… Why?" His eyes narrowed. What were they here for? Why would they come here? And why were they asking for that specific witch?

"He hurt Robin." Amon growled.

"Impossible.. He's been here."

"….We know. He has a way of getting into her mind, and scaring her. It's even came to physical injury." Amon tightened his fists again, closing his eyes for a moment. "Where is he?" He asked again. "I am not going to ask again."

Zaizen stood up. "Is that a threat, Amon?"

"Just tell me where he is.. And all of this will be over." Amon reached into his jacket pocket, taking out the gun and pulling back the hammer. "…Where is he?"

Zaizen glared at the two men before him. Did they actually come here, to kill that witch? What exactly happened to Robin? An evil grin raced up his cheeks, curling his lips.

"Orbo will not work against his kind of witch.. Death is the only choice he has left. And I will decide for him." Amon glared back.

Zaizen nodded. "I see."

Sakaki looked to Amon, and then to Zaizen. "Will you please take us to where he is located?" He asked, just a bit more polite than Amon.

Zaizen sighed, letting his head droop from his shoulders. "I can assure you, he will be taken care of. Why can you not leave this matter to me?"

"Because I wish to do it myself." Amon replied.

"Very well.." Zaizen smiled.

-At Hospital-

Miho sighed heavily, sitting in the windowsill watching the rainfall from the clouded sky. She looked over to Robin, from time to time, to make sure she was alright. She felt so much hurt inside of her own heart for her… She heard her plea's, her cries.. She cursed at herself for not seeing it earlier. She cursed at herself, because she wanted Robin to tell her everything. Robin didn't trust them enough to tell them, she thought. Robin thought that we wouldn't believe her.

Miho's eyes teared. At first, she didn't. But then she realized that this was no game, this was no trick… It was real. She would stay here all night long if she had to. She wished that she could take away Robin's nightmares, and her fear and troubles. But, she couldn't. And, she hated it.

Doujima was asleep, curled up in a chair across from the bed where Robin lay. She shifted every few minutes, trying to get into a better and more comfortable position. Miho smiled softly at her and pushed herself up, walking to Robin's bedside.

She placed her hand on Robin's cheek. "Robin…" She whispered. "I don't know if you can hear me, or not. But, I want to tell you a few things." She took a deep breath. "We all love you, Robin.. You're a part of our family, our sister." She smiled, tears racing down her cheeks. "..But, Amon.. He.. He really does **love** you. I can see it in his eyes, even though he tries to hide it every minute you're around him. I can feel it from him, Robin." She moved some of the hair from her face. "Don't be afraid to tell us, anything. Please? I, we all want you to be safe, Robin. We will never hurt you; I promise you that."

Robin moved slightly and released her breath slowly. She opened her eyes, staring directly into Karasuma's. "M-Miho?" She said, seeing only a dark figure over her. She was afraid, but too weak to show it.

"Yes.. It's me, Robin." She smiled.

Robin blinked her eyes for them to focus. "I-I'm scared."

Miho smiled and held her tightly. "Don't worry; we're here.. We'll help you, nothing is going to happen to you. We'll protect you."

Robin closed her eyes as Miho laid beside her and smiled. "Thank you.." She whispered.


	9. Sorry

Zaizen looked to Amon with hard eyes. He didn't know whether he should really give him the permission or to frankly order them off the premises. He pushed himself up. "..This witch… He is a danger to society, to Robin, even now?"

Amon looked to him. "…Yes, he has a way of, getting into their minds and locking himself there. The only way I can rid Robin and all of his victims from their insanity is to terminate the problem."

Zaizen sighed. "I see, but I am sorry, Amon. I cannot permit you to come in here, and kill a witch who was already taken care of."

Amon's eyes widened. "What are you talking about? He is still a menace! He almost killed Robin." His eyes burned with fire.

"I'm sorry, Amon. But I cannot allow it." He looked to Sakaki, who had fallen silent. His fists were clenched, his head down letting his brown hair falling into his face. "I will ask you once, please put away your gun.. And leave?"

Amon growled lowly, but there was nothing he could do. He didn't even know where the fucker was. "You really are an asshole, you know that?" He looked right into Zaizen's eyes. "We will no longer be using Orbo to capture the witches. From now on, we'll be killing them. Just as Solomon has ordered. I have always thought it would be the best… But, now.. I know for sure." He opened the gun's chamber and dropped the orbo-filled bullets and filled them with the regular .9mm bullets. "We will no longer need help of Factory." He growled and walked out, Sakaki following closely behind.

Zaizen sighed heavily. Amon was very angry; angrier than he's ever seen. But, there was really nothing he could do. His hand were tied. He grinned widely and started smoking a cigar.

Sakaki looked to Amon and down to the ground beneath his feet. "…What, now Amon?" He asked with a worried bit of wonder.

"…I don't know," was all he said as he continued through the corridors of the Factory. Amon wanted to take care of that bastard, so much.. But, by the time he even found the witch, the place would be crawling with security. He clenched his fist. "..Let's just go back to the hospital."

Sakaki nodded. "Alright." He whispered.

Once Amon was in the car, he grabbed the cell phone and held it tightly in his hands. His eyes teared slightly as he slammed his hand into the side of the steering wheel. "Son-of-a-bitch!" He screamed.

After a few moments, Amon calmed down slightly. He watched as Sakaki flew passed him heading back towards the hospital. He dialed Miho's number and took a deep breath.

Miho jumped slightly, feeling the cell phone vibrate in her hands. She bit her lip and pushed herself up from the bed with Robin, trying not to wake her. She walked out of the room and put her ear to the phone. "Hello?" She asked, hoping it was at least some type of good news.

"Miho." Amon whispered, pulling out of park. "..Zaizen was an ass. He won't allow us to terminate the witch."

Miho sighed heavily and sat down in one of the benches in the halls of the hospital. "I.. I… What are we going to do? What.. happened?"

"We're no longer capturing the witches…" He paused. "We're killing them. Understand, Miho?"

She paused for a moment, closing her eyes. What would happen to Robin? She could almost taste the fear rushing from her. It made her heart break, watching her cry and flinch every time someone or something touched her. "..I understand."


	10. Forever

Robin was again left alone. Something she didn't want; something she was afraid of.

_She walked through an unfamiliar building, her fingers tracing the walls. She looked around and sighed, biting her lip. "Amon?" She called, hoping he would answer. But, none came. Nothing but pure silence. "Amon?" She yelled again, walking a little faster through the corridor._

_Someone stepped behind her and she paused. "…Amon?" She whispered, turning around. She gave a sigh of relief, seeing that it was him. "Amon," she said. "..Thank God its you."_

_She hugged him, but noticed something different. He was standing still, his eyes fixated on one spot. His body was cold and stiff, not moving even an inch. Her heartbeat raced as the voice came again. _

_"Trick or treat!" The voice laughed as Amon's body fell on Robin._

_"No!" She screamed, pushing Amon off of her and running through the halls. _

_"You can't run anymore! You can't hide! I will find you; you will die!" That voice sang, making the tears run from Robin's eyes._

_Her heartbeat was rapid, pounding out of her chest. She ran faster and faster, but it seemed as if the hall was growing longer and longer. She couldn't get away._

_"No!" She yelled, running even faster. Flames were visible in her eyes as she turned around, sending the flames of fury and fear towards the voice. Her surroundings burst into flames._

_But, the voice continued to laugh. "No!" She screamed again, falling to the ground. She looked around, her body trembling with fear._

_"Trick or treat.. Smell my feet. Give me something good to eat! You can't run! You can't hide. I will find you, you will die!" The voice sang, echoing and getting closer and closer by the second._

_Robin closed her eyes, and held herself curled up into a small ball. "Please! Leave me alone!"_

_"Oh, I love when you beg. It's so cute." He laughed as he appeared in front of her. His eyes were glowing as his lips curled into a bright smile. "..I've waited so long to really taste you, Robin."_

_He took a step towards her and she tightened her eyes shut. "Don't touch me!" She screamed, another burst of fire exploded. "Leave me alone!"_

He laughed. "I can never leave you alone. You're mine now. I own you. I will always have you, and I will always be here." He laughed maniacally.

Miho walked back into the room and looked over to Robin. She was breathing heavily, her heart rate up. She ran over to her; she thought she knew what was happening. "Robin! Wake up, wake up.. Robin!" She grabbed her, shaking her slightly. "Wake up, Robin!"

_"It doesn't matter what you do. Send those bastards to kill me, or.. cast me out of your dreams. It doesn't matter what you do, because I will always be with you. You won't escape me. You can't."_

"Robin!" Miho yelled, shaking her a bit harder this time. Robin's eyes fluttered as she took in a deep breath. "Robin!" Miho yelled, hugging her tightly and swiping the sweat from Robin's brow.

Robin's eyes were wide and distant, filled with fear and pain. Her body was trembling, her complexion seemed to pale a million times more. Miho held her tightly, rocking back and forth to comfort Robin, and herself. Her breathing was shaky and shallow. "..R-Robin. A-are you okay?" She asked, backing away and looking into her eyes.

Robin just blinked, as if caught in some other kind of world; caught in a state of stupor. She stared off into space, her body moving very little.

"Robin!" She shook her again. She was awake, but she wasn't.. Was she still caught in the dream? "Dammit!" She held her tightly in her arms. "Wake up.. Please, Robin? If you can hear me, please wake up."

Robin stayed still, her head falling over Miho's arm. Miho sighed, tears running down her cheeks. She placed Robin's head on the pillow and looked over to the heart monitor. Her heart rate had returned to normal, maybe… Maybe she was okay, now.

_I can't get away from him.. _Robin thought. _I want to get away! I need to get away._

Miho wiped away her tears and stepped back from the bed, walking out of the room for a moment, telling Doujima to stay in the room with her. Amon was coming soon. She needed to meet him and Sakaki.

Sakaki watched as Amon pulled into the parking lot and parked just adjacent to him. He sighed, seeing the expression on his face. He was angry, too. But, he knew it was nowhere near the rage that Amon had felt, nor the fear.

Amon slammed the car door shut and put his hands in his jacket pockets. He tried to keep his emotions somewhat under control, but he could barely. Tears were threatening to fall, and that scream was creeping up his throat with every heartbeat. He closed his eyes and walked into the hospital with Sakaki.

He kept his head down, his dark brown hair falling into his face. He didn't want them to see it. No, he had to be strong now. He clenched his fists and walked by Miho, not even saying a word to her. He wanted to see Robin. He needed to.

He walked into the room and slowly opened his eyes. "Ro-Robin?" He ran to the bed. She was nowhere to be found. He looked over to Doujima who was sleeping on one of the chairs across from the bed. "Doujima! Where is she?"

Doujima opened her eyes wearily. "Huh?" She rubbed her eyes and looked to the bed. "Oh My God. I don't know! I'm sorry, Amon! I don't know where she is!" Doujima threw herself up and ran into the hallway.

"Robin?" She called.

Amon closed his eyes. "Goddammit!" He yelled as he walked out of the room. He looked to Doujima, Miho, and Sakaki. "Find her. She couldn't have gotten far."

She walked along the hallways silently and cautiously, looking for anyone who might stop her. _I want it to end,_ she thought to herself. _I can't take it anymore._ Her eyes weld up with tears as she thought about what she was thinking about doing. She had to; it was her only way out. She didn't want any more pain, she didn't want any more crying; she didn't want to suffer for the rest of her life.

Her hair fell into her face as she walked into the empty elevator and leaned against the wall, holding herself. Tears rushed down her cheeks. The rest of them probably seen that she wasn't there anymore, probably looking for her already. She looked up and gasped, seeing Miho running for the elevator.

She bit her lip and stepped back, watching the doors close on her quickly. "Don't stop me.." She whispered. "No.. Please."

Miho hit the elevator button a few times. "Dammit!" She grabbed out her cell phone and stepped back, watching where the elevator was going. Her eyes widened. "Amon, I found her." She told him. "Sh-she's on the elevator. I think she's on the roof."

Amon slapped the cell phone shut and kicked the door open, running up the stairs as fast as he possibly could. Many thoughts were racing through his head. What was she doing? The lump in his throat grew tremendously. He gripped the railings and threw himself up the stairs, hoping to get there faster.

He passed by the elevator just as Miho rushed out of the doors. Sweat was running down his temple. 'Please don't let us be too late.' He thought.

Robin stepped over to the edge of the building and looked over the city. Many lights were sparkling in the darkness of the night. The wind was harsh up here, sending her hair all over and into her eyes. The white hospital gown was rippling in the wind. She looked down to the ground below. It was so high; maybe she would have a few moments peace before Death. Maybe, for once in her whole life, she would have a time of true, pure peace.

She sighed. She could think of no other way to end this. She couldn't think of another way to end the pain, she couldn't think of another way to stop him. He would always be there, he would never let her escape unless… Unless this happened… She closed her eyes, hearing footsteps behind her. "I'm sorry, Amon."

"No! Robin! Please?" There was desperation in Amon's voice. He stepped closer, but was afraid to get any where near her. "Please?"

"Just one more step…" Robin whispered. Tears were rushing down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Amon. I am sorry, Miho." She turned to look at the both of them. "I-I can't escape him. This is the only way out."

"No," Miho said. "We can help you. Please?"

"Robin." Amon stepped closer. "I love you, please? Step down from there and come here.."

Robin looked to his eyes and let out a shaky breath. She saw the images of her dreams again.

"I love you.. Amon. I don't want you getting hurt. I don't want any of you getting hurt. I can't take the pain anymore. You can't help me! He won't let me go! He won't leave me alone! Don't you see, Amon? This is my only escape." Her body was trembling. "I don't.. want to… live anymore." Tears rushed down her cheeks as she raised her arms from her side.

"NO!" Amon screamed racing for her.

"Goodbye, Amon…" She whispered, closing her eyes as she took the step from the ledge.

Her hair was rippling behind her. She couldn't hear any screams, she couldn't hear any cries; she couldn't hear any car horns, she couldn't hear any voices. She felt like she had wings. The wind rushing through her body, caressing her skin wiping the tears falling from her eyes away from her cheeks. This was peace. "Goodbye… Amon. I'll love you forever." She whispered.


	11. Always

It had been three days since Robin's suicide, and Amon was looking terrible. His eyes stared off into oblivion as he put the cigarette to his lips, his fingers shaking. He was dressed in black and white, a black tie wrapped around his neck. It was the day of her funeral.

His eyes teared as he looked out the window. _'Goodbye, Amon. I'll love you, forever.'_ Tears streamed down his cheeks as he pushed himself up from the chair, walking over to the window. Thoughts of his own suicide were racing through his head. He had lost the only person he'd ever loved, because he wasn't strong enough; because he wasn't fast enough to save her.

Miho came into the doorway and crossed her arms over her chest, leaning on the wall watching Amon. She was scared that he would do something to hurt himself. Her cheeks were flustered from crying and she held a soaked tissue in her fists. "Amon…" She whispered. "…It's time."

Amon just stood there, puffing away on the cigarette. He didn't want to turn around; he didn't want to go. Because then, he would have to admit that she was really gone. He closed his eyes, choking back a sob and nodded slowly.

He threw the cigarette to the floor and crushed it with his heel. He looked to his hands and they were shaking again. He hadn't slept since before it had happened. Too many nightmares, too many fears. The only thing that he was truly ever afraid of was loosing someone he loved. And, it happened.

He turned slightly to grab his jacket and pulled it over his shoulders, buttoning it slowly. He took a deep breath. He knew Miho was still in the doorway. "Do you think she's free? …Like she wanted to be?" He asked.

Miho paused, biting her lip. "Yes, she's free."

Amon lowered his head, and tightened his eyes shut. "I hope so."

Miho sighed and walked through the corridors of headquarters, meeting up with Michael, Sakaki, Doujima, Kosaka, and Hattori. She looked over to Sakaki, who was about as worried about Amon as she was. She shook her head and grabbed her coat, walking out to the cars.

Sakaki sighed and wrapped an arm around Doujima, who was crying. "..Come on, Doujima. Let's go." He led her outside into the car, followed by both Kosaka and Hattori.

Amon wiped away the tears from his cheeks, and grabbed his coat, pulling it on as well. He turned from the window and started to walk through the building to the outside. He saw that everyone had gotten into the cars already.

He turned to see Robin's bike, and gulped. His fingers quivered to touch it; his mind longed to see her ride it just one more time. He needed to see that smile, just one more time. But, he closed his eyes and got into Miho's car, the back seat.

Miho watched him, as did Kosaka and Hattori for they were in the car with her. She sighed and snapped the car into drive and headed off towards the funeral home.

On the drive, it started to rain. The tears from the sky reminded Amon of so much. The day she got caught in the rain and her bike stalled out on her, and.. the day she went missing. His eyes teared once again, but he hid it with his dark hair falling into his face. He looked away from the window. He didn't want to be reminded of her death.

The car stopped and Miho looked back to Amon. "…We're here. Come on, Amon." She said, before getting out herself.

Amon looked up to her. He didn't want to go! He clenched his fists and got out of the car, slowly walking towards the entrance of the funeral home. His whole body was shaking.

Miho put her hand on his back, trying to soothe him. But, it onl made him flinch. He turned to look into her eyes and she stepped back, seeing the pure sorrow in his. She bit her lip. "…You'll be okay, Amon. I promise." She wrapped her arm around him and led him into the funeral.

He broke her embrace and sat at the last isle of seats. Miho sighed and walked up to where Sakaki and Doujima were, leaving Amon to himself. Obviously, that was what he wanted.

Amon sat in the chair, watching many people pass him. He looked up to the coffin, which was a beautiful oak color. He closed his eyes again, fighting not to break down; not to cry out her name. He clenched his fists as the Preacher started to speak.

"…Sena Robin…" Was all he heard.

_'My Angel of Fire…'_ He thought. _'My Robin, why? Why did you have to die? Why couldn't I help you? I wasn't strong enough. Please, please, forgive me. I beg you. I wasn't strong enough to protect you.'_

Tears again streamed down his cheeks. He looked over the many faces that were in the room, many were crying and weeping; many others on the verge.

He turned to see Zaizen coming into the funeral home. His eyes blared with anger. He pushed himself up and grabbed Zaizen, taking him outside.

Zaizen, very surprised, had no choice but to go along with him.

"You are not welcome here." Amon said, throwing Zaizen about two feet away from him.

"I did know her, Amon. And I would like to pay my respects. Is that too much to ask?"

"Yes! Goddammit! Yes, it is!" Tears rolled from his eyes. "It's your fault! It's your goddamn fault!"

"I see.." Zaizen looked down for a moment. "How am I to blame?"

"We could have killed that bastard! We could have prevented this! You stopped us from saving her!"

Zaizen's eyes hardened. "I did not stop you from saving her, Amon. You were the one that let the witch take her in the first place, now weren't you? **You** didn't save her."

Amon's eyes filled with fire as he threw a punch towards Zaizen. Zaizen fell back, holding his jaw. 'You didn't save her.. You didn't save her,' those words kept echoing in his head, over and over and over again.

"At least I tried!" He yelled, turning away from Zaizen and started walking towards the cars. No matter how much he didn't want to admit it, no matter how much he didn't want to face it… Zaizen was right. He didn't save her.

He slammed the car door closed as he got into the back seat again. He wanted to die. God, he wanted to be with her. He wanted to be free of his own torment.

"I'm sorry, Robin." He cried, putting his palms to his eyes. "I'm sorry!" Amon closed his eyes and wept, as silently as he could.

_"Amon."_

That voice… That beautiful voice. "R-Robin?" His eyes were still closed, was this a dream?

"_Amon… Don't cry. Please? I am free. I am finally free. I will always love you. I promise. One day we will be reunited. One day.."_

"I'm sorry, Robin." He whispered. "Please forgive me?" He saw the image of Robin in his head.

"_For what? You helped me in more ways then one, Amon. Do not cry. I am with you forever. Do not blame yourself for my death, Amon. Please? I do not wish for you to live in such turmoil. You deserve a good life."_

"I don't…" He paused. "I don't want to live without you beside me.."

_She smiled and approached him, kissing him on the cheek. "I am always beside you, Amon."_

Amon opened his eyes, which were wide. He felt the kiss. It was real. She was free, she was in heaven looking down on them forever more. She would always be with him. Tears ran from him.

"I love you, Robin." He whispered.

"_Always."_

_

* * *

**Well, this is the end! I hope you enjoyed it and I am debating on whether to make a sequel or not. Thanks for all the reviews, I appreciate it dearly. Thank you, thank you, thank you.. AND! Thank You.. Hehe.**_


	12. Thanks and guess what!

I am currently rewriting this. This is just a reminder to those who have it favorited and on alert. Thanks!

-Tiffany-


End file.
